The main purpose of the International Symposium on Viral Hepatitis and AIDS herein proposed is to explore the relationship between these two blood transmitted entities, a subject of prime scientific interest and outstanding health importance. The meeting will also focus on a contemporary assessment of the etiology, epidemiology, pathogenesis and prevention of the different types of viral hepatitis, with emphasis on the blood-transmitted forms of the disease and will examine the current knowledge on AIDS, with emphasis on prevention. It will give an excellent occasion to acquire first-hand knowledge on the dissemination of AIDS in Latinamerica, especially Central America, which is of great importance of the considerable interchange between these countries and the U.S.A. The meeting will be held at the Louisiana State University-International Center for Medical Research and Training in San Jose, Costa Rica, December 1-5, 1986. Arrangements have been made to host up to 750 participants.